


In a garden filled with cherry blossoms

by Anonymous



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Miscommunication, best friends jihoon and jaehyuk, junkyu and yedam are only mentioned, prince asahi, servant jaehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaehyuk and Asahi promises their lives to one another. In a garden filled with cherry blossoms, they come to realize fate and the heavens have already chosen them long ago.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	In a garden filled with cherry blossoms

"You just," Jaehyuk reaches upwards, palm extended with a focused expression as he patiently waits for the wind to forcefully, yet gracefully, pluck a white petal from the tree above them. "Wait a little and let nature pick you."

"Sounds boring," Asahi murmurs, unamused. Jaehyuk looks away from blanket of white to Asahi, who has decided to find a comfortable seat on a stump. "Are you looking at me? Your hair is too long, I can't even see your eyes now." He squints, a frown on his lips.

Jaehyuk closes his palm and drops his hand to brush his hair from his face. His jet black hair falls back in place, carefully shielding the innocence his eyes like a curtain. Jaehyuk can't help the smile that spreads along his lips at the comment. Asahi has never commented on his appearance before today. It meant Asahi thought the time they were apart was far too long; it meant he, too, tossed and turned as the snow fell one by one into the night without the other there.

"It's been half a year," Jaehyuk answers instead, peering into the boy's unyielding expression through his strands. "What have you done in my absence, _Hamada_?"

He rolls his eyes and looks away from him with a bored expression, "You make it sound like I can't do anything without you."

The wind rustles between them, desperately aiming to cause one of them to stumble from it's force. Unlucky for nature herself, Jaehyuk holds his ground and Asahi never seems to run away, even when Jaehyuk thinks he might. "Isn't it true?" He jokes, half-heartedly. "Did you prefer when I was gone?"

"What do you think, Yoon?" Asahi grumbles with displeased eyes. "One morning you're here, the next you're not." He looks up at the tree that covers them like an umbrella of white, a growing yoshino cherry tree. "How do you think that would make any sane man feel?"

Jaehyuk's hands twitch at his side, he feels the spark in his fingertips tingle his skin numb. "It's not pretty out there, _Hi-kun,_ " he licks his lips, carefully preparing his next words, "Though you've managed to stay pretty in my absence."

Asahi glares at him, sharp at first before it simmers down with each brush of the wind, kissing his cheeks and leaving a faint trace of pink. "You make me miserable," he starts in honest, Jaehyuk nods in understanding. "The past months have been absolutely _miserable_ , you selfish bastard."

He flushes at his words; bashfully, Jaehyuk takes to looking at the ground coated with petals from the tree in order to avoid the wide of Asahi's own beautiful eyes. " _Ah,_ " he kicks at a petal. "You did miss me."

Asahi doesn't answer for the longest moment. His jaw clenches instead and his fingers curl in for a clenched fist, Jaehyuk almost reaches out for it. "Selfish bastard," he repeats as he stands, dusting his silk robes in a calm state. Jaehyuk swallows when he sees him fast steps toward hims from the corner of his eyes, "At least apologize properly to me for leaving."

He's quick and determined. He grabs the ruffles along the cuff of Jaehyuk's poet shirt and pulls him towards him with a rough, desperate grip. There's no time for Jaehyuk to protest before Asahi has turned upwards to kiss him, mouth open and awaiting permission. Jaehyuk reaches up to cup his cheeks, eyes falling shut as the wind twirls the long strands of their hair and leaves their skin cold. Jaehyuk feels warm inside; Asahi's mouth is warm and feels like home. Jaehyuk was convinced that the world was up for ruins, was convinced there was no light left, but Asahi always seemed to remind him to live on. Even in the month they were apart, Jaehyuk knew the moment he would return - so would his will to continue. It was innate for him, for them to find a purpose within each other.

Asahi pulls back first, Jaehyuk chases after him in need. "Should we wait?" He whispers between them, Jaehyuk's expression twists in confusion to his words. "For the heavens to pick us?" Asahi clarifies with a hopeful look, anger and worry long gone.

Jaehyuk could wait, he could wait thousands of years if Asahi asked him to.

* * *

"You know Asahi's parents wish for him to marry the youngest son of the Kim family," Jihoon begins, absentmindedly speaking as if Jaehyuk hadn't promised the other man his entire life and more. "I think it's time you give up on him, dear friend."

Jihoon had always been similar to a brother to him. He was kind yet sharp and witty, he always seemed to make it known when he was in a room. Jaehyuk admired him for that, he looked up to Jihoon and searched for him in times of need. Jaehyuk trusted him with everything - _well,_ almost everything. Somewhere between sneaking into the garden with Asahi when everyone was occupied and slipping into the prince's chambers in the night, he kept quiet about their affair. As far as Jihoon knew, Jaehyuk was a fool in love with someone he could never have.

"Is it Junkyu?" Jaehyuk asks, careful to reveal his emotions though Jihoon pays him no mind. "Asahi will only decline him like the last few men and women that his parents have set him up with."

Jihoon picks up a bucket filled with chopped vegetables and grains. He motions for Jaehyuk to follow him into the kennel, "It's real this time. Asahi set up the arrangement date himself, Yedam told me. If there's anyone's word I can trust, it'll be Yedam."

Jaehyuk lingers along the entrance of the kennel, he grips the metal until his knuckles are white. "Yedam doesn't know a thing," he spews out of rage.

Jihoon turns up to him with wide eyes, evidently shocked at his change of attitude. "Don't be angry with him because of your own feelings. Yedam has always been kind to you." He purses his lips, disappointedly.

Jaehyuk wishes to tell him that it can't be true, wishes to tell him that Yedam is mistaken, but he can't find the voice within him. It saddens him to think that it might all be one sided, it might all be done under Asahi's motives to keep his bed warm but never his heart filled. Junkyu was a prince afterall, a gentle one that would give any man or woman more than riches; he could fill a void anyone would leave. It was frightening to think he had Asahi, only to be reminded once again that the heavens had yet to pick them.

"Come here," Jihoon gently says, setting the bucket down. He removes his gloves and places him near the bucket. With a comforting smile, he beckons Jaehyuk to him. Though he wants to turn away and run to demand answers from his lover, he finds himself in Jihoon's arms. "You're such a foolish kid, Jaehyuk." He whispers, petting his hair with a soft sigh. "Don't ever leave me again."

Jaehyuk nods into his shoulder blade, convincing enough to have Jihoon relax. Jaehyuk watched as the chickens ate, filling the voids in their bellies with delight. The wind blew, this time lighter than before, and Jaehyuk knew he could no longer stay until the next rough tide.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me," Asahi catches him one evening in the garden, just under the cherry blossom tree. Jaehyuk clenches his jaw and turns away from him, the other frowns. "Do you hear me? You've been avoiding me all week, Jaehyuk!" His voice raises recklessly, Jaehyuk swiftly covers his mouth.

"Have you gone mad?" He whispers between them, eyes staring down at hard at Asahi's wide ones. "Anyone could be passing and possibly hear you."

Asahi nips at his skin and Jaehyuk pulls back, electrifried. "Good," he says in a hissed whisper. "You told Jihoon you're leaving again. He's planning to leave with you, Yedam told me about it." His voice is filled with betrayal.

Jaehyuk looks away from him; he's been caught in his grand scheme. "Yedam enjoys talking, doesn't he?" He retorts, bitterly.

Asahi reaches up and grabs his chin, forcing him to turn back and look at him. He tilts his head up at Jaehyuk, "Where are you going? You said you would stay." The distress in his voice it what drives Jaehyuk to a point of no return.

Asahi makes every moment special, every moment raw and fueled with desperation. Jaehyuk never ceases to be a fool for his words, his touch, his gaze - his empty promises. It's the reason he left the first time, Jaehyuk was afraid he'd trap himself under the weight of Asahi's crown. He was afraid they'd never reach a moment of infinite. Hypocritically, Jaehyuk wasn't patient enough to wait. It would ruin him, completely destroy him if he watched Asahi be handed off to another person. Jaehyuk's purpose would go along with him, and he selfishly wished to keep even the tiniest of his sanity.

"I'm leaving, this time for good." He tries to be stern, but Asahi makes it so easy for him to break.

He sees the emotions fly along the other's eyes in waves, crashing along a shore that only pushes back. Asahi clings to him, "Do you want me to beg?" He reaches his hands up and grips Jaehyuk's cheeks in his hold. "Don't go, _please._ Keep your word and stay here with me."

"For how long?" Jaehyuk asks, staring down at him with a broken look. "Until Junkyu comes to live here with you? Until I find out you've decided to start a family with him? Until I'm old and withered, waiting patiently for fate to pick us?" His facade has been completely destroyed, all that was left was a path of tears that marked Asahi's own skin. "I shouldn't stay. I _can't_ stay."

Asahi brings his head down to press their foreheads together, he hides behind closed eyes. “I would never ask you to do that,” he promises again, and again, and _again._ Jaehyuk can't help the tears that continue against his will, “I asked to meet him before you came back. I didn't think you were going to come back, Jaehyuk.” For once, Asahi spoke with raw honesty. “I waited for you. I fought countless times with my parents because I thought you would come back. After the fourth month without you, I thought I had lost you completely.”

Jaehyuk sucks in a harsh breath at his words, “I promised myself I wouldn't come back. Everyday I thought of you, and everyday my will to go on shortened until it disappeared.”

Asahi nods in understanding, their foreheads bumping lightly with the impact. “I thought of you everyday.” He confesses in a shakened tone. “The moment you were back, I sent letters to them, telling them to stay. Junkyu shouldn't come, and I won't go to him either.”

Jaehyuk pulls back and shakes his head, “You shouldn't have done that--”

“You think you're the only one who can make rash decisions, Yoon Jaehyuk?” Asahi counters. “I can't let you walk away again, not when I'm in love with you.”

Jaehyuk shoots red-rimmed eyes at him, “Don't say things--”

“I don't mean?” Asahi finishes for him with furrowed brows. “I mean everything I've said to you, from the first word to my last.” He runs a thumb along Jaehyuk’s wet cheekbone, he smiles softly. “I love you.”

Jaehyuk leans forward and captures Asahi’s lips with his intensity. Asahi stumbles, clumsily, until his back is pressed against the rough tree and Jaehyuk's hands have been lost in his hair. They both forget the titles they hold and where they are, only Jaehyuk and Asahi remain. Lovers who have waited years to hear the other confess wholeheartedly. Jaehyuk always figured he'd be the first to say it, be the first to bring Asahi a new wave of problems with his love. Never did he think Asahi would come to him, would beg him to stay, would _love_ him.

“Don't go,” Asahi begs between kisses. Jaehyuk would never go, if Asahi asked him to stay he'd ask for how long. “Don't leave me again.”

“I love you,” Jaehyuk says with earnest eyes, Asahi caresses his jaw. “I'll stay.” It's a promise Jaehyuk will keep, one he will never give up on.

Asahi smiles up at him, pretty dimple on display. Jaehyuk kisses it briefly. “Good,” he pats his hair, lovingly. “We shouldn't wait for fate to pick us. We should take the chance ourselves.”

Jaehyuk nods, reaching low to interlace their fingers. He brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles, sweetly. As long as he had Asahi, Jaehyuk was no longer afraid.

* * *

The following spring, Jaehyuk and Asahi promise their lives to one another.

In a garden filled with cherry blossoms, they come to realize fate and the heavens had already chosen them long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble (?) for my favorite treasure pairing! i chose to do it through anon because i'm a bit embarrassed by my writing here (felt like i should have done more) but i also wanted to contribute to this tag since they are my otp in treasure! thank u so much for taking the time to read this! maybe next time i write for them it won't be anonymous! apologies for the typos or weirdly structured sentences! once again ty!


End file.
